1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and, more particularly, to a power gating control system and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
Electronics, for example, portable electronics are trending toward a reduction in size and weight, whereas the function blocks built into the portable electronics are increasing in number.
In particular, since the portable electronics operate based on a limited power source, i.e., a battery, there is a need to reduce the power, while in a standby mode, that is unnecessarily consumed by the function blocks.
To this end, in the portable electronics, a power gating technique for preventing power from being unnecessarily supplied to the function blocks in the standby mode is applied.
Therefore, with regards to electronics in this art, the development of a power gating technique capable of optimizing the operation performance and current consumption of these electronics is in demand.